


Noites Sozinha

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Past Character Death
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde que Neria morreu, Leliana não consegue dormir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noites Sozinha

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nights Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627546) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Prompt: 19. [Moon has set](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/3220.html)

Estava tarde, mas ela não conseguia dormir. Era estranho o quão rápido alguém podia se acostumar a ter companhia, ao ponto de que sua falta se tornasse insuportável. Ela observava as estrelas desaparecendo do céu conforme a noite se aproximava do fim, lembrando das noites em que ela e Neria passaram fazendo o mesmo. O tempo que tiveram juntas foi curto, e amargo demais, com mortes e destruição ao seu redor. Quem teria imaginado que sentiria falta desses dias? Ela não podia dormir sozinha até estar exausta demais para pensar, e se perguntava por quanto tempo a dor iria durar.


End file.
